Tyyrlym
Basic Stats Name: Tyyrlym Farsight Nicknames: Tyyr, Too-Tall Title: Mercenary Race: Night-Elf Class: Warrior Professions: Mining, Goblin Engineering Guild: MT Age: 22 Sex: Female/Yes Please Hair Color: Dark Blue Eye Color: Shining Silver Skin Tone: Smoke Blue Height: 7' 8" Weight: 394 lbs., without armor. Physical Appearance Garments/Armor Working Tyyrlym wears heavy plate mail made from adamantium and thorium. Her Might shoulders and blue Bloodsoaked Boots and Leggings are her trade marks. She carries a large red and silver sword with golden dragon claws in the hilt and a finely crafted rifle across her back. Overall her armor's enamel is faded but the armor is well taken care of, simply well used. She wears her guild's tabard at all times. Green, black, red, and blue dragon scales are tucked into the pauldrons of her armor. A black dragon curled around a sword over a red back ground is on her right arm, her seargent's stripes are on her left. Large numbers of stick grenades are almost always at her side. Relaxing Tyyrlym prefers to wear feathered garmets and simple leathers when relaxing, often with a wide brimmed hat pulled down across her eyes. She has a liking for dresses, however, and will happily wear them when the occasion permits and occasionally when it doesn't. Other She has a small Ironforge hammer tattooed on the back left of her neck in mithril, and an iron cross tattooed on the right side. Lots of gold hoops stud the bottom of her right ear, and a large red gem in the other hang from the other lobe, connected to the tip of her left ear by a simple silver chain. She keeps several lengths of hair at each temple braided with green and blue twine. Tyyrlym is quite a bit more muscular than is normal for her race and a large scar runs across her belly. She smells faintly of gunpowder, blood, and rum, the order of magnitude varies. Recently she has been seen with a trio of faintly glowing green scars running from just below her left ear, over her jaw and down onto her neck. History Tyyrlym was born and raised in Auberdine with her sister Sunya though the two were often as not raised by aunts or friends since their mother was a Sentinel and often away for long stretches. During the last war Auberdine was attacked by the Scourge while Tyyrlym was away in Ashenvale on an errand. The town was leveled and a great deal of it burned. Tyyrlym returned to a charnal house, and thought her sister dead. Not long after she received word that her mother had been with a contingent of Sentinels who had tried to defend the city, but had died in the battle. Now orphaned Tyyr went to live with distant relatives. Due to the war the night elves needed to replenish the ranks of the Sentinels, so Tyyr joined as young as she could. During her training on Teldrassil a Horde raiding party of orcs and Tauren made it to the new world tree, and attacked Dolanaar and Aldrassil, killing everyone they could. Tyyrlym tried to defend Dolanaar but was nearly killed for her troubles. A group of dwarven and gnomish mercenaries were exploring the world tree and came across the carnage and Tyyrlym. Because they feared that the elves on the way to respond to the slaughter might not bother to find out if they had had anything to do with it they took the nearly dead Tyyr and portaled to Ironforge where they healed her up. For reasons that should be obvious Tyyrlym decided to remain in Ironforge and joined up with the group that had rescued her, for five years she lived with them, and learned to fight with them, until a human male took over the band and drove it into the ground. For quite a while she worked free-lance, hating every minute of it, until she joined The Eleventh Hour. Now she's started her own group, MT. For several months Tyyrlym worked as a dancer in the Dungeon, however, due to an act of piracy, she was stuck in Ratchet for three weeks waiting on a boat to return her to the Eastern Kingdoms. When she finally returned, the bar had failed and she returned to being a full-time mercenary. Lately Tyyrlym has been seen in the company of a small red-headed female human mage and seems fiercely protective of her. She has also been reunited with her sister. Psych Alignment: True Neutral, tending heavily towards Neutral Evil. Tyyr's outlook on everything is colored by the question, "How can this benefit me?" Personality: * Gruff, blunt, and usually unpleasant. *The difference between things said in jest and serious insults is almost unnoticeable, and she appears to be horridly insulting to people she likes. *She's a mercenary to her core and doing things, "out of the kindness of her heart," never even crosses her mind, though she has been known to barely break even when doing a job for a pretty face. *Tyyr has a dislike of humans in general, though it's mostly centered upon males of the race, who she universally refers to as, "Boy," and considers to be every bit as useless as night elf males unless overwhelmingly proven otherwise. On the other side she has a soft spot in her heart for gnomes, who she considers to be utterly adorable. *Despite living in her plate mail when she's out of town for any length of time when she's in town she has uncontrollable urge to be clean. She also learned to appreciate pretty dresses at a ball in Stormwind and has had a steadily growing collection ever since. *Tyyr learned to love to drink from her dwarven companions, and to love machines and explosions from her gnomish ones. *Tyyr is intensely uncomfortable in elven lands and will only travel to them under duress or in times of dire need. *At one time Tyyrlym hated Orcs and Tauren intensely, but that has cooled to a general loathing. She doesn't bother members of either race if they appear peaceful, but will kill on sight any that aren't. Elven and dwarven lands are the exception however, any orc or Tauren in them will be killed if she can manage it. *Tyyr doesn't hate the Forsaken, she actually pities them. The many humans who want to annihilate their unfortunate breathern are a large part of why she can't stand humans. *Tyyr can barely stand trolls, who are one microscopic step above animals in her estimation. *Tyyrlym is a bit of a lech who leers at any pretty thing to cross her path and many off color remarks and innuendo being common. Recent Tyyrlym has been walking with a bit of a bounce in her step, and has traded in her usual scowl for a small smile. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Warrior Category:Alliance:_Characters Category:Night Elf:_Characters Category:Warrior:_Characters